Better as a Memory
by little.ashyangel
Summary: I came here with knowledge of another world, but it was stolen from me. Now, I must survive the end of this world and make it to Paradise. Tsume/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and thank you**

**Better as a memory Chapter 1**

I was lying on my bed curled up with my laptop watching the Wolf's Rain episodes, I had first watched them all when I was like thirteen and then my family life became hectic and they became forgotten.

Now that my life was in control and it was five years later I had a friend- her name's Kit- who went crazy over them once she found them on-line and I had remembered evey episode and just HAD to watch them over again. I blinked and looked at the clock; eleven thirty.

I sighed and paused episode 2, then climbed out of bed to go brush my teeth when I heard something outside, a howl, a weird howl it sounded to proud for it to be one of the stray mutts we sometimes took in. I cocked my head and listened again...

"Ahhrrrroooooooo!" it came again, and five minutes after- nothing!

"I MUST be hearing things," I thought of walking to my sister's room and checking to see if she heard it to- but I doubted she heard it, she- along with my mother were probably asleep.

I pulled on my coat and grabbed a flashlight and my pocket knife,'I GUESS IT WON'T DO ANY HARM TO CHECK...' I thought to myself.

My family owned about three acres of land the last two being a thick wooded area, I would go out there and sit on a log of a HUGE tree the ice storm of '08 took out here in Oklahoma. Now that it was nighttime the 'coons, owls and bats where out and about- not to mention the opossums. I felt my body go on high alert, something felt wrong... It was WAY to quiet out here.

I switched the flashlight on- not that I needed it the moon was full and the forest was illuminated with light, but the beam of light comforted me.

I trudged across a clearing near the small brook that flowed threw our land, I jumped and stifled a shriek when I heard the howl again, it sounded like it was only on the other end of the clearing! My heartbeat quickened and from out of NOWHERE thunder clouds boomed overhead and lightning flashed and struck the ground near me, I yelped and ran for the trees- hoping I wouldn't get soaked!

I turned back around to see if I was being followed and being the most UNgraceful person I know, when I was paying attention to the direction behind me, I managed to some how TRIP over a tree root and fall head over heels, down a little slope, and I stopped with a 'THUNK' against something hard, cold, and rough.

I groaned, and opened my eyes my world was upside-down. NO LITERALLY! I had landed leaned up against something UPSIDE-DOWN!

I laughed at myself and turned right-side up, I rubbed my head and suddenly the storm stopped and the moon broke through the clouds- something shimmered in the moonlight and caught my eye.

"What the hell," Once I righted myself I finally got a good look at what I had landed on, it was a sort of like an ancient temple or altar or something like that, it was made entirely of rock-marble to be exact- and all I'm thinking is,'HOW THE HELL DID WE MISS /THIS/ WHEN WE BOUGHT THIS PLACE!'

I walked closer to the temple-my flashlight long since forgotten and lost- there were about 40 stairs each stair had it's own carving of something, I bent down to examine it- they were WOLVES! And the wolves were running! Each small carving was a wolf frozen in a part of a gait.

I made it to the top- surprisingly enough there was no roof-there was a stone ring maybe about seven feet tall and seven feet wide, three feet thick, next to it was an alter-about three feet high and square, and about four feet wide- on the alter was a small bowl carved from the alter itself.

I walked up- everything was screaming inside of me to get THE HELL OUT OF THERE! But for some reason I couldn't...wouldn't leave that temple- I stopped at the table, there were old shriveled up long-dead flowers in it, I turned back to the ring- and noticed for the first time that there was writing on it- here is what it read-

_One flower is this small payment_

_Nothing to an arraignment_

_But only one can use this gate_

_Be filled with hate_

_And in a flash_

_You'll burn to ash_

I cocked my head,"Huh, burned to ash hmm, let's see if this old rhyme is true," and so, like that idiot blonde in the horror movies that you always yelled at to NOT open the closet, I ran outside and stopped at a HUGE tree- bigger than the one I used for the bridge-there were white flowers all over it! Beautiful white flowers that seemed to glow in the moon light, I reached out and plucked one off a vine and ran back to the temple, placing the flower back in the bowl.

At first nothing happened,"Okay, so however wrote that poem wasn't right," But I spoke too soon, suddenly the temple started to shake, the altar went into the ground! I screamed,"Oh s-"

That was it the next thing I knew that portal had opened up and was giving off a blinding light, I ran for the stairs- but suddenly the stairs had disappeared! I COULD have slid down the side BUT now there was a wall surrounding this place! No way out! I gulped.

Suddenly there was a strong pull from the portal, it was sucking everything towards it!

I screamed and tried to backpedal,"No! I won't go!"

A voice answered my cries,"You must go...you must find this one...you must help the others."

It was too late! I gave another desperate scream, as I was sucked into the glowing light.

**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**disclaimer: I only own part of this**

***Three Years Later***

A young woman ran threw the crowd of people that lived in Freeze City- as she has come to know it, no one noticed the average height girl- with long shoulder-blade length red hair with black tips and her emerald eyes- that was carrying an old blanket and a paper bag with food in it. She was walking around in a pair of dark blue skinny-jeans and a black long sleeved T-shirt with an old denim jacket over it. She cut a close corner and walked into an old abandoned building.  
**  
*******  
I sighed, and locked the door behind me, I walked threw the old apartment building. The bag of food I had...bargained...for bumping against my legs. It has been three years ever since the day I had been taken from my family and forced to this desolate world, each winter was getting colder and longer and the summers warmer and shorter, life was hard when I got here- scrounging for food in peoples trash, living on the street, sleeping in cold alley ways and fighting off the cities gang members...

And that's NOT the scariest part...

I'm a WOLF!

I growled in annoyance when I tripped over the blankets on the floor that I used for a bed and threw down my new one that I had snatched earlier. There's also another problem- my memory of the whole Wolf's Rain series has been erased- well everything except for the title, and that it's the reason I'm here in this hell hole.

I went over to my window and upturned the paper bag to empty it's contents onto a clay plate I had made myself next to a pool of rain water that had collected in another clay bowl,(also made by me). I smiled and looked down into the water, a white she-wolf with green eyes and a black nose gave a wolf-ish smile back at me. I dropped my human illusion and dug into the bread and a few chunks of hamburger I had managed to pinch off of an old cart seller- who I might add, jacked his prices up WAY too much!

Once I finished I decided to curl up in my blankets and fall into a very light sleep always just slightly aware of my surroundings. I had been sleeping for about an hour when I heard someone open my room's door, I tensed up but kept the seraide that I was sleeping.

"Do you think we lost em?" the voice was male no doubt in my mind, their scents then hit my nose- they smelled familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on them.

"ya' we lost em," came another voice, my heart beat quickened- it was only a matter of time till they saw me.

Sure enough two seconds later,"Hey is that a dog?" the first voice whispered.

"Where?" the second asked back- in a normal volumed voiced.

"Shhh! Be quiet," the first voice snapped," Over there in the corner lying in those blankets!"

"Oh, yeah I see it now. Why do you care? You think it was that same one that attacked and killed Jose and Parker this mornin'?"

"No I think this one looks more like a female, we could kill her and have some food or who knows? if someone cares so much about it to leave food and water out- they might pay anything to get it back," threw-out their conversation the two had started creeping closer to me- the sounds of the creaking wood under their feet and their voices coming closer was a dead give away.

My eyes shot open when I sensed a hand reaching down toward me, I snarled and jumped up, snapping at the gang bangers hand. The one whose hand was outstretched towards me gasped and recoiled,"Shit! It's awake!"

I growled and started walking forward- when gang banger #2 pulls out a gun, a pistol- I stop dead in my tracks growling and bared my fangs, ears back, hackles raised, the whole nine yards. Yet still I kept starring down the gun, fear gripping me, one shot to the head was all it would take- if the bullets where silver and they just shoot me in the shoulder or something I'd die from blood poisoning faster than my body could heal itself.

The two gang members looked at each other before Gun boy pulled the trigger.

I yelped and dodged the bullet but snapped back and tackled gang member #1, he screamed and Gun boy became trigger happy, I jumped off of #1 and backed into a corner, snarling, #1 was now shot in his shoulder,"You dumb-ass!" he snapped at his partner,"You're supposed to hit that bitch not me!"

I snarled and pawed forward, they panicked and 'Stupid'-gang banger #2- as I have now dubbed him cocked the pistol at me again.

"HEY!" A voice made us all stop and stare at the window by my food and water area, standing in the window was a girl with curly dirty blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes, she was around my height and was wearing a white sweater with a cream jacket over it and black pants with black flats,"What on earth are you doing to my DOG!"

I stood there gaping at her- this girl was a WOLF! just like me!-the two gang members just stood there fumbling to find words.

"Get out of here you idiots!" she snarled at them and pulled out her own gun- a nine mill-,"Before I bust a cap in you!"

Stupid and #1 gave the most unmanliest yelps and ran out of my apartment,"Thanks," I turned to the she-wolf- who was now in her wolf form, which was a chocolate brown wolf with amber eyes,"I'm Ashlyn by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kitty,"Kitty introduced herself, she glanced over her shoulder out the window and jumped off of the window frame,"You okay?"

I reverted back to human form- so did Kitty,"Ya I'm fine, you want something to eat?"Kitty's stomach answered for her by growling, I laughed and tossed her a piece of hamburger.

"Thanks,"she said sheepishly, and she dug in, not before asking,"Why didn't you take care of them yourself? You could have gotten killed if I hadn't been passing by!"

I looked down at my feet,"Don't know- I guess I just don't like killing unless needed."

Kitty rolled her eyes,"They could had KILLED you if that doesn't scream 'killing is need' - I don't know what does!"

I shrugged,"Easy for you to say- you were once living in a pack- right?"

Kitty nodded,"Yeah- I'm guessing you were RAISED by humans."

I shook my head,"No I just lived close with them,"lying was easier at the moment that telling her I WAS a human about three years ago, time to change the subject,"So ah why are you here in this crapy old city?"

Kitty smiled,"I smelled the lunar flower scent and followed it- why are you here?"

I shrugged I KNEW all about the flower scent AKA: Cheza,"I was separated from my family near here- and this is were I ended up." Kitty nodded and continued to eat in silence. I smirked at myself- of course she would find that as a pausable answer what with the Nobles killing all the wolves.

Kitty suddenly sat up and looked out of the window," We're surrounded."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

_Kitty suddenly sat up and looked out of the window," We're surrounded."_

I blinked at her in surprise and crept up next to her- sure enough I could see the metallic gleam of guns out side in the trees surrounding the building. The fear swirled in my gut, I'd never had to deal with the local police because they never ry saw me. Now we had over a hundred guns pointed at us!

"Crap-what are we going to do?!" I asked Kitty.

"Simple,"she stated while calmly whipping the meat juice off her chin,"They must know we're wolves- we'll have to go to the roof and start jumping from roof to roof," she used two of her fingers to pantomime what we'd be doing by lifting and lowering the two from fixed spaces,"and get out of the damn dome city and get to the next one- and it just so happens I know the alpha of that city's pack."

I nodded, checking each of my things before packing them into a bag, and slinging it over my shoulder,"And how do you think they won't see us jumping onto the next roof without seeing us and shooting our guts full of silver bullets?"

Kitty shrugged a innocent expression on her face,"Luck?"

I shook my head then smiled,"Alright! Let's do it!"

We ran out of my apartment in human form and then up the stairs onto the roof. We dropped out illusions and I gazed over the broken and battered city around me, the wind ruffling my fur. Kitty nudged me back and then broke out into a run. I followed, fear and anticipation swirling in my gut.

Kitty lead the way and jumped onto the next roof. Mid-way threw my jump I heard a soldier shot,"Look it's a wolf!"

"DON'T JUST POINT AT IT YA' JACK-ASS," shouted a captain,"SHOOT!"

I felt the bullets fly by me-nearly hitting my body and some singed my fur- I landed right next to Kitty,"RUN!" I yelled at her, head butting her hip.

We leapt over the next building and then another. My muscles started to burn. I regretted not trying to get into better shape before this. Kitty sensed me growing tired but didn't slow her pace. Determination swelled up in my chest and I put on a burst of speed and tensed my muscles as we made the next jump. My pads scrapped along the sandstone of an aquifer, and I landed heavily. Kitty sniffed the air as we turned our heads as we heard shouts behind us,"Let's get going," Kitty whined.

I managed to keep a full tail-length between myself and Kitty as we ran, I knew that pain tomorrow would beat the pain of a slow death from a bullet though.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we finally made it to the outskirts of the domed city, and Kitty and I changed back into our disguises, "This is it,"I whispered aloud,"Now or never." I was looking over the edge of the building out past it to the snow landscape, it was evening and the sun was only now setting, giving the snow a pink glow.

Suddenly from out of nowhere Kitty and I were hailed with bullets from behind, Kitty rolled her eyes, at the soldiers and stuck her tongue out at them, she yelped as a bullet hit the ground near her foot,"Get going!" she yelped then she kicked me in the butt over the edge of the wall- I gave a yowl and landed with a thump,"What the hell was THAT for," I whined when Kitty landed by me.

Kitty rolled her eyes," Oh shut up- I probably just saved both our lives!" I sighed and followed the brown she-wolf towards the next city, my own pelt blending in with the surrounding snow.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been so busy with school and trying to get a job! Ive also given myself a cut off at eleven so that any story that isn't finished won't be posted on today.**

**I've written most of everything and plan to work on everything else tomorrow. So here's the monthly and weekly post combined and it might flow into tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed.**

**Chapter- The Pack is here**

That was only about a month ago, I sighed and stretched like a cat, Kitty and I had worked the previous day, so we've been resting.

"Hey, Ashlyn-Kitty," Zali -who had become more like a second father to me-came towards us,"It's getting late and the old-timer hasn't gotten back yet- could you two go get 'em? "

I nodded,"Sure we can!" Kitty got up and followed after me.

"Do you think we'll see those new males everyone's talking about?" I stopped and looked back at her, she whined in annoyance,"Tell me you heard!"

I shook my head,"I've been recovering from yesterday, which means sleeping all day where Moss can't find me...New males- there're new males here?"

Kitty nodded,"Yup, and your as CLUELESS as ever- four new males came into the city today- all different ages and colors- one white- to be honest he looked like the alpha- then a big gray- he had a scar on his chest, and a fat looking sandy wolf and the last guy was red and was-"

"No more than a pup?"

Kitty looked at me with shock,"How did ya' know?"

_Yes, suck a great question_, I thought kicking myself. I blushed and muttered,"L-lucky guess! A-all packs have to have one pup at sometime, right?!"

Kitty rolled her eyes but stayed quiet. I picked up our pace and trotted on. The city was never a good one when it got late, the faster we were home the better.

I padded silently threw the graveyard," Man,"I shivered,"This place gives me the creeps!"

Kat grabbed me and pulled me into the bushes,"Look!" she whispered excitedly,"Its them! Those new males!"

I sighed and turned to look, sure enough there were four males standing above the old timer, they all went into their human forms,'WOW,' I thought,'THEY ALL LOOK FAMILIAR.' I sighed and turned to Kitty. The males had reverted to their human forms, the red pup had red hair and amber eyes, a red button up, kaki's and combat boots. The oldest male was dressed in black leather, my instincts screamed at me that I knew him, but I didn't want to stare at him, an the last one, the white male, had on a white shirt a green jacket and blue jeans.

"Stay here-they make one move or if i signal- go get your dad."Kitty nodded before I slunk back into the darkness.

I had my ears pointed forward trying my best to make out the conversation- mainly about why the old timer was here- and that was easy, he was digging his grave. I watched as the old timer lead the group of males away, I took a step forward, unsure if I should continue or follow and make sure the new males wouldn't hurt the older wolf. I looked back to where Kitty was waiting for me and I flicked my tail and tossed my head. Kitty jumped out of the bushes and ran for the city. I nodded in satisfaction and trotted after the wolves. I saw them at the tunnel like place and put up my human illusion. Zali had shown it to me when I had first arrived, saying that it was forbidden to enter it, with no real explanation.

"Ah that reeks, It smells like death warmed over," said one boy in a yellow hoodie and black pants. Throwing his arm over his nose.

"I was kinda hoping it'd be a nicer place," muttered the youngest of them, disappointed with this outcome. The white male took a few tentative steps towards it.

"I wouldn't ," the old man croaked as the white male passed him," There have been young wolves that have set out through there. But, sadly enough, not one has ever reached Paradise. And what's left of the ones who return, is to seek out a living here. Just like the rest of us."

"I was kinda hoping it'd be a nicer place," muttered the youngest of them, disappointed with this outcome. The white male took a few tentative steps towards it.

"I wouldn't ," the old man croaked as the white male passed him," There have been young wolves that have set out through there. But, sadly enough, not one has ever reached Paradise. And what's left of the ones who return, is to seek out a living here. Just like the rest of us."

"Yes just like the rest of us," I cleared my throat and they all jumped, my illusion tight around me. They wouldn't get to see my wolf form, even if it was customary, I didn't trust these guys as far as I could throw them,"You should call it a day, old-timer."

The old man turned to me and smiled,"Ah, Ashlyn, it is very nice to see you," he walked toward me and I met him halfway.

"And just who are you?" the boy in the yellow hoodie purred, taking a step forward.

I let out a snarl like a wolf but curled my lip in human form,"Back off!"

The boy held up his hands,"Woah! Just askin a question."

"Whatever," I growled, looping the old man's arm in mine.

"You know digging your hole always tires you out," I smiled at the old timer and took his arm,"But there's work to be done tomorrow, remember?"

"I see. Well, I've dug it deep enough," The old man smiled.

I turned to lead us away, when the white male barked out,"Wait a minute, Your Alpha said your pack went to Paradise. Is this the path you took?"

" I thought I told you that it doesn't exist" I turned to see a winded looking Kitty and her Father. Kitty stood and tried to make herself-somewhat presentable.

"Zali," the old timer whimpered out, a chastise mixed with a plead. Zali stood between the outsiders and myself, Kitty joined me at my other side.

"If you kids disrupt the peace of this pack in anyway," Zali snarled,"I'll show you no mercy from me now get outta town before dawn- is that clear?"

Kitty took the old timer from me and Zali turned and lead them away, I looked over my shoulder,"I'd listen to him if I were you, you... You don't belong here," I meant it in the nicest way possible, a calm mannerism and trying to but I don't think it came across. I started after Zali and the other two. But I could feel their eyes watching me as I retreated.

Zali stopped me as I entered the city, Kitty and the Old Timer well ahead of us,"Why did you stay behind?"

"To emphasize your warning," I stated nonchalantly plunging my hands into my pockets.

Zali let out a warning growl,"you didn't have to-"

I ran my hand through my hair,"If, they're going to find Paradise, they need to move on right?"

"Ph, right."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Hello, and Merry Christmas, for the holidays, every story's getting twooooo chapters! I'm so sorry for disappearing, and I know I say that every post, but life you know, school, work, after school things. They have a way of making life hell.**

**Discalimer: I only own the OCs**

**Chapter- The idiot times 2**

I was happy to say I didn't see them until later that night. Cole had gone out, and Kitty was worried for her mom, so I volunteered to go look for her. Instead of finding Cole, I was distracted by the sound of fighting and the scent of blood. Not long after the white male limped out of Moss' usual hang out. I silently followed him as he made it far enough away into an alley and collapsed.

I stood over him, letting my illusion fall, even. His eyes opened a little when he sensed me, then snapped open when he saw what I looked like. I raised my head and gazed down at him in a domination gesture,"You are not a very smart wolf."

He let out a halfhearted growl in his illusion. I let my illusion flicker back and took off my jacket and placed it over him,"Get some shit eye, you idiot. Come to the station to give me my jacket back- alright?"

He grunted, I shoved my hands in my pockets and left. When I returned home, Cole was already back. Kitty glanced me up and down,"What happened to your jacket?"

I glanced at her before heading upstairs,"What Jacket?"

* * *

I made it to the station long before Zali, and the others. I watched from the shadows, as the three of the four wolves met by a bench. They all gazed down in a mixture of curious its and horror when they saw my pack walk in, being lead like dogs by their Alpha.

"What are they doing," the one in the yellow hoodie asked.

I flinched at the sound of the whip, then padded forward to stand next to them,"They're doing what it takes to survive here."

I only had eyes for Gramps that was working today. He was the main reason I was here, he was the only one I cared about, even as the other three radiated in anger and horror.

The one in the black leather saw Zali out of the corner of his eye and confronted him, pointing down at those below,"What the hell is going on down there?!"

I went to Zali's side as my pack was given a break. One of the males pushed more meat to Gramps to give him more strength. He hardly ate any of it. I gripped the hard metal railing and sent a prayer.

"You'd better start talking mister," the male snarled again.

Zali didn't even look at him as he replied,"The train makes a quick stop, it gives us and the humans a chance to eat, it's the only way we all can make a living down here. We work for them and they feed us."

"Scratching each other's backs," the one in the hoodie muttered,"Just like you Tsume, you used to do the same thing."

Tsume, it seemed didn't like his words, he snapped and the Hoodie wolf flinched,"I may have used them but I was never used _by_ them."

Zali's eyes still didn't leave his pack,"Your opinion doesn't change a damn thing."

They started back up again, I watched as Gramps started to stumble,"No," I whined," No, no please," No one had ever died doing this since I started, I didn't want today to be the day.

Hoodie gasped,"Gramps is in serious trouble!"

Tsume growled, and I gasped as Gramps went down. The man holding the whip snapped it at him," please," I begged under my breath,"Please, Please."

Gramps rose up on his feet, and the collapsed. My hand flew to my mouth,"No... No.."

The tears started, as the men stopped the team and went to check on Gramps, but I knew. We all did. Zali glanced over and spotted something. He raced down towards the ramp. I spotted the white wolf standing there, his rage slowly bubbling to the surface. He raced forward to attack but Zali tackled him. The men started calling for help from a stray dog that was loose.

I turned away. The youngest wolf ran forward and caught my wrist, I snapped my head at him with a glare and he whimpered,"H-Hey, are you okay? I-it's Ashlyn right?"

My gaze soften,"Yeah, you're right, and... I'll be fine. I have to go pick up his body."

The wolf let go,"M-my name's Tobooe."

"Thank you... Tobooe."

* * *

I collected the body for Zali, all the men had met me before, they thought I was his niece. I cradled him close to my chest, he already stank a bit but I didn't care. I saw my jacket on the ground and picked it up, then walked straight to the graveyard and carefully lowered him into his hole. I saw a small patch of almost-dead berries and pulled a branch off to stick in with him. I sent up a silent prayer for his soul as I closed his eyes, and then cried.

I was gone, long before anyone arrived.

**THank you for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Christmas pt. 2 !**

**Chapter- Pack Problems**

I sat in the house, I had told Kitty and she was still crying. Zali was no doubt watching over the Gramps body until everyone had paid their respects and then they would bury him. I looked down at Kitty. She was more like an older sister to me, one I don't want to see dead or dying from exhaustion. I leaned her up,"Kitty... I think we should leave."

Kitty's head snapped up,"Leave?"

"Yeah, seeing... Seeing that today made me realize something... I don't want to die here."

Kitty smiled through her tears,"Thank god, you realized it too," she wiped her face,"Let's pack up. I want to talk to those boys and see if they'll take us with them."

We both ran through the streets with new energy. We both laughed and hollered, it was a great feeling, until the orange truck of death, as we called it, passed us by, and one of the four wolves were on it, knocked unconscious.

We locked eyes,"Graveyard," I barked.

"I'll check home for dad," Kitty replied and be both broke off in different directions.

I caught up to Tobooe on my way to tell the others,"Hey, your pack mates caught-"

Tobooe looked at me with wild eyes,"I-I know-"

I grabbed his hand,"Then let's go!"

We charged into the old church,"Kiba," Tobooe yelled, shocked to see him up,"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry," He looked over at me,"What are you...?"

Tsume snorted,"Where's porky?"

I took a breath before saying,"He's gotten caught in a trap, they're taking him away to the edge of town, he'll either be killed or sold."

Tsume shook his head,"All he has to do is fool the humans who have him and he'll get away."

Tobooe beat me from replying,"But he can't he got knocked out by those wolves that we saw... The ones that live here."

"Why the hell would they do something like that," Tsume snarled turning to me.

I threw my hands up,"Like I know! It was probably that bastard Moss."

"Where are they headed," Tsume asked with a growl.

"I don't know the precise location. Maybe Zali does, we should go see him-"

"Like hell we will," Tsume barked at me,"It's your pack that started this."

"No arguing," I growled back,"Let's go. Zali's our best bet."

I ran forward, leading them the quickest route. I heard them arguing, something about Kiba taking too long. Once we reached the city, he was placed back down.

"Look,"Tobooe pointed at Cole," It's that lady!"

"It's Cole," I smiled,"Let's go!"

We rounded the corner and were met with the entire pack.

One of Moss' cronies smirked at the boys,"Well now, it looks like last nights beating didn't sink in."

They laughed, but stopped once someone stepped behind them, we all turned to see Zali standing there. Tsume snarled,"You mean you ordered this?"

"Ordered what?" Zali barked in annoyance.

I looked to both sides, Zali and the boys and quietly backed away.

"Don't play dumb," Tsume snapped.

"What are you talking about," Zali snarled, his hair bristling.

Kiba sent him an icey glare,"Is it true what we heard, that you sold out our friend to those humans."

"Just how low will you mongrels sink," Tsume spat, lowering his head in a challenging gesture.

Zali went into a state of controlled-lividness,"What's going one here?"

Moss shrugged,"Hell if I know..."

Tobooe took on a shot of crazy courage,"That guy said to kill him- I heard you tell those humans to kill him!"

Zali lost a bit of control,"Moss," he growled out.

Moss flinched a little, Kiba went to attack him but, Zali pushed him away. Kiba hit the wall and I watched in amazement at Zali hit Moss square in the face, his head snapped to Kiba,"THIS IS MY PACK," he shouted at him before bottling his emotions to question Moss,"Why'd you sell out their friend?"

Moss rubbed his chin as he stood,"He's an outsider that's why."

"Zali," another male questioned,"Isn't it you who's been selling out your friends?"

Zali was blindsided and shocked,"WHAT!?"

"It's the truth and you know it- YOU don't even do a dogs work."

Zali's face tightened into a snarl,"Is that how you really feel," the three paused and didn't answer,"I always thought as the leader I always did what I had to do for the pack, without my personal feelings getting in the way. _Everything_ I've done is to protect the pack."

" yeah," Moss snarled,"Well none of us see you as the leader anymore!"

The pack mates began attacking him, both Kiba and I went to help Zali but he snarled,"Stay out of this," and we froze.

I watched in horror as they mercilessly beat him. Cole moved in front of me, shielding me like a pup, she covered her ears and I burrowed my head to her neck,"Stop it," she begged them,"JUST STOP IT!"

"That's enough," Moss ordered, but one was a little overzealous and he hard to bark,"ENOUGH!"

"Wait," Zali asked them before they left him,"Where did they take him? Tell me where they they took their friend, Moss."

"I don't know," Moss said shaking his head,"I don't know!"

I put my hand over my mouth, Cole ran forward,"Zali!" Cole picked him up and cradled him, Zali moaned in pain but tried to mask it from her. I rushed over and cradled his other side.

"You have any idea where they might have taken him,"Tsume asked hand on his hip.

Tobooe walked forward and mirrored him,"They had him on the back of an orange truck."

Zali flinched at his pain before saying,"If you plan to give up on paradise and turn back, now might be the time."

Kiba shook his head slightly,"I don't have anywhere to go back to. The only thing I can do is to keep moving forward."

To Kiba's shock Tsume spoke next,"Even if hell is what we're headed towards. You people may not have been able to find Paradise, but there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that we will."

Zali took a breath before standing. Cole helped him and I followed, dusting my pants off as we did. Zali looked the boys in the eyes,"Come on."

Cole but her lip,"Zali..."

Zali gave her a reassuring smile,"I can still run."

He started to run forward, Kiba, Tsume and Tobooe following after him. I let out a howl for Kitty to let her know what was going on, hugged Cole and then followed them.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.****Disclaimer: Fang Paw: we only own me! Please don't sue- It's christmas!**

**Chapter- The Successors**

**Previously:**

_Cole but her lip,"Zali..."_

_Zali gave her a reassuring smile,"I can still run."_

_He started to run forward, Kiba, Tsume and Tobooe following after him. I let out a howl for Kitty to let her know what was going on, hugged Cole and then followed them._

**And Now:**

We raced after Zali, my heart pounding. I would have been over joyed if the situation hadn't have been so dire. My legs were stretching as far as they could. it was like they were reaching for the future, as if they could control it. I spotted the orange touch as it turned a corner, "There!" I shouted and changed directions, Zali and the others quickly followed and over took me. Kiba and Zali raced forward, to dart out in front of the tuck…

I pricked my ears as the men inside the truck yelled as swerved the car. It tipped and the cage that Hige was in came crashing to he ground. The boys and Surrounded the cage. Hige groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up. he looked around at us with a sheepish look on his face, " Damn it," he complained, "do you guys always have to be so rough?"

Toboe huffed and put his hands on his hips, "Do you know how lucky you are to be alive?"

Tsume rolled his eyes and craned his neck, "Come on you can get out of there yourself- right?"

Hige held his nose up, too ashamed to say he wasn't, 'yeah, but ya know that barbaric stuff really isn't my thing.."

Kiba didn't say a word as he leaned forward and pulled at the metal bars with all his might. The creaked and groaned, but relented. One of the men threw open the door to the truck, he saw us all standing there in wolf form and snarled, "You damn dogs!" Before he open fired on us with a gun. The bullets hit close to my paw and I jumped back with a yelp. Cali raced forward, a snarl on his lips as he leapt for the man holding the gun. Kiba kept bending the bars until there was enough room for Hige to get out. I watched as the gun went off a few more times before Zeal leapt away, Hige was clear, we all raced away, the men watching us in wonder.

Kitty met us at the abandoned tunnel, where she knew her Father would take us next. Cali went in first, and as it got darker the longer we went in, the more nervous I became. Toboe voiced my concern by asking, "this is the only way right?"

"Are you sure this tunnel is really safe," Hige asked from behind the pup.

Tsume took his chance to rub it in Hige's face, "I say it's better than being burned up with the trash."

We came out into what I recognized as maybe an old train tunnel. The ground was soft underneath by shoes, maybe hit was dirt… kitty came up besides me and I leaned into her trying to keep her warm as well as give her strength. We gazed out at the tunnel, who knew how long it went….

"This is as far as I plan to go," Zali said without turning around, 'For here o out you're all on your own."

I locked eyes with Kitty, having a silent conversation with her, could we join this Paradise seeking pack, or do we stay here for the rest of our lives? Neither sounded are good, each had it's own perils. Kitty looked down at her feet, she was ready to go, she knew ti in her heart, I knew that she had already said good-bye to her mother…

Zali laughed, and we jumped back into the conversation that he and the boys were having, 'You're right, I guess I really have fallen," He turned and looked to Kitty and I, 'but they haven't. do me one favor, take the girls with you?"

Kitty whined at her father with wide eyes, " Dad?"

Cali took a step towards his daughter and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "its okay Kit, you can go."

"Who says we're gonna take em?" Tsume muttered, eyeing us curiously.

I glared at him, "Either you take us, or we follow you, it's your choice. Paradise is calling, and I don;t intend to ignore it."

Kiba looked to his pack mates, "I don't see a problem with it."

"neither do I ," voiced Toboe.

Hige shook his head a shrugged, " More the merrier."

Tsume just rolled his eyes. Kitty hugged her father, and whispered a good-bye to him. he held tightly to her, before he let her go. The boys started running with Kitty in tow. I stepped up to Zali, placing my hand on his shoulder. I looked up at him, "Thank you Zali."

"Look after her?"

I nodded, "She will be safe with me. That I promise. See you?"

Zali laughed, "See you."

I raced after the five other wolves, my heart both weeping with sorrow, but at the same time soaring with joy. This is it, we were going to find paradise! I easily caught up to Toboe who was at the back of the pack and fell into step with him. Kitty was right in front of me. Things were going to be okay. But I had this feeling in the back of my head that they weren't...

**Thank you for reading, please review and VOTE! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
